Painful Addiction
by ItalyxRomano
Summary: After England finds out that Scotland is his brother after dating him, leads to conflicts and major occurances to happen. He assumes love is his only issue, but there is actually a looming "darkness" heading towards him that he cannot face alone. Rated M for rape, minor crude language, and sexual content. ScotlandxEngland, SpainxEngland, EnglandxRomano.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or Hetalia: World Series. Heck, if I did, it would focus mostly on the gay relationships of my favorite pairings. (And ****no**** not America x England and Spain x Romano ewwwww…) **

**Please enjoy and review! I happen to be very self-conscious with my work…ahaha**

Somewhat panting, Scotland banged continuously on the door, hoping that the meeting room happened to be open this early. He knew that England was in there since he always came early with Japan for some reason. He also knew that the tsundere had a tendency to ignore those that annoy him, such as America, France, and other nations.

Last night, the Scottish man had called his British friend to explain that the two were now step-brothers, thanks to the certain marrying of one person on each side of their families. The couple had recently been dating for two weeks now, and Arthur, being fully immune to such mischief, confirmed that it was a sick joke and abruptly hung up.

The anger rising in Scottie as he remembered such a thing, gave him the amount of strength to push his way through the door, seeing Kiku leaning closer and closer to Arthur's lips. As soon as England noticed Scotland, papers fell as his hands shifted to slightly push Japan away.

"So… I bang on the bloody door for thirty minutes only to be rejected for this? You make me sick, Arthur," Scotland growled.

Walking by Kiku, Scottie cussed him out in Japanese through mumbles, certainly offending the Japanese man, since the literate foe had made a fool of him in his own language.

"Sumimasen, Arthur-san. I didn't realize that this was such a bad time and that Kirkland-san would be here. I'll…um catch you later?" Japan fumbled, trying to use the hip lingo used by Americans.

Arthur giggled sadly, admiring his bravery and hilarity after meeting his "brother" and his many moods that will soon come. Once he heard the soft footsteps of his native friend disappear from the hall, he was instantly aware of the slamming of papers and the pounding of items in another room.

He would soon try to investigate, but ceased, when he noticed four missed calls on his British flagged phone. It was his mother, The Queen of England, who had left a message that needed to be followed up on soon. He dialed, and caught his mother's voice with joy and enormous delight. "Good news, my boy! Your cousin had just been married!" She bellowed, and her son might have heard a slight sniffle of contentment, but couldn't be quite sure. "...I do hope that you and that Scotland have not been having any…relations. Because I would rather not have any hullabaloo back home, if you could have a chance to attend the royal wedding." England replied, "Of course not Mum," he lied, "That would be indecent and morally wrong, since we are now…brethren." The man had to force out the last word with all of his strength.

He sighed and listened politely to his mother drone on and on about things he could care less about. The only reason he attempted to grumble out responses, is because he was a fine gentleman, and only followed every strict rule of the Gentlemanly Code. A code that is absolutely real, despite what America and almost every other nations tend to claim.

Arthur chose to hang up once his mother finished her news for that day, and he followed the growing noise, knowing quite well who it would lead to.

Scotland's emerald eyes caught England's darker ones as he creaked open the door, promptly noticing the mess the other had created.

"Well well...didn't expect to see you here. Don't you have enough boyfriends, Arthur? Or are you just aspiring to be a slut? If so, then I have no reason not to do this." The taller man without warning had placed his hand on the bushy-eyebrowed man's chin, pulling him into a forbidden kiss.

The Scottish man, being the stronger out of the two had forced entry into Arthur's mouth, ignoring the frustrated and helpless gasp his brother had happened to make. Scotty broke away, lust growing eagerly on his face.

"You're not to flirt with him anymore, retard. You have someone else for that." Scotty stated bluntly. Arthur couldn't help but feel puzzled. Had he and Kiku really have been flirting? _Kiku? Me?_ _Impossible. Scottie's a git. There's no way that could happen, since we're such good friends,_ Arthur concluded.

But then his thoughts trailed back to the little playful touches he and Kiku gave each other, the lingering hugs goodbye, and the smiles they gave one another if they caught the other staring… A light pink blush spread across the failed scone maker's face, evident that he now understood the words that were coming from the red-head in front of him.

"Well, what do you expect me to do, Scottie? We're over because of this little "newfound intelligence,"" he air-quoted. "So I rather not have you doddle on about my love life. Or about who I can flirt with or not. I don't belong to you. To tell you the truth, I don't think I ever had," Arthur firmly stated, unaware of what would happen next.

Scotland's hand shot out at England's chest, knocking the blonde off his feet and onto the cold tile floor. The representative of Scotland dipped his face downward, almost touching the other's nose. Scotland smirked and declared, "I love you, which means I own you. You're my property, which makes you mine."

A pink tongue had suddenly appeared on the younger brother's neck, licking it up and down. A smirk appeared on the ginger's face as he was fully able to take in the moan that had escaped from the short one's mouth. Arthur had tried to remove himself from the other's well toned body, but the other man just held him pinned long enough to try and extract his shirt and other items from his beloved brother's frame. His hands wafted over Arthur's jacket, slowly unbuttoning the buttons one by one.

Threats had leaked from the man on top, scaring the other man on bottom stiff. As soon as Scottie's and Arthur's shirts were cleanly off, the stronger man had started to grab the other's pants, thinking of only one goal. Arthur tried to move away as quickly as possible, but Scotty's firm grip made blood leak from the blonde's peach skin. The force of the intercourse was enough for Arthur to mourn for more… _Ahhh…his lips...his tongue….they taste like peppermints, _Arthur thought, as they put on their clothes after hours of rough pleasuring events.

Allistor's small blush was now evident on his porcelain skin and so was the sweat that was on his well-structured frame.

"Glad you enjoyed that. I bet Romano couldn't do better. How about Prussia? Spain?" Allistor questioned, getting no response, only a look at the floor, as he listed all of the past boyfriends that Arthur had slept with.

Hurriedly, Arthur excused himself and left, now acknowledging that it was almost time for the meeting. As he made his way to the room where the meeting on financial debates would be held, countries getting ready in the halls stared at him, some horrified and others plainly awestruck.

_What's their problem? Is something on my face? Or maybe they just haven't seen an awesome nation...country…whatever, such as_ _me! Oh God. I'm beginning to sound like Prussia, _England thought.

He pondered on the idea once more and decided to smile and wave, only for the others around to look away.Shrugging, he finally had found his way to his destination.

Romano gave him one look and rushed to approach him, bumping into citizens along the way. Romano whispered, "Britain! What…what…happened?" The Italian's face had shown worry and confusion, for he had always believed that his ex could take care of himself. Not knowing how to explain clearly, Romano borrowed Belgium's mirror abruptly while she was brushing her wavy blonde locks. Romano quickly apologized in her language, earning himself a sweet smile.

"Here, look at this. I'm really kind of surprised you didn't notice or feel it at all," Romano stated. He adjusted the hot pink mirror, showing England's now shocked face. Two deep cuts were on his face, and dried blood and a hickie was on his neck. The mark he had obtained from Allistor's tight grip was blue and took the form of a dark wound.

"Um… Lovino. It's nothing at all. I… ah… fell. While playing… a game. So, there's really no need to be concerned. Hey, if it's not too much to ask, can you please inform everyone that I'm quite all right? Thanks." England finished, brushing Romano's bangs from his honey brown irises. He turned crimson, for the tea drinker's hand had made contact with his curl.

The love-struck Italian had never gotten over the slightly taller man and England breaking up with him for no apparent reason never truly gave the brunette proper closure in their two and a half month relationship. Romano assured England by saying," Well if you ever need me, please say so. I still worry about you, Arth-ah I mean Britain."

The man without the curly ahoge had almost forgotten that he only called him his real name while dating. To him, it felt just too foreign to use anymore. England, taken aback just a tad, beamed at his ex, and politely suggested that he can call him by name.

"Its fine, Lovino. Just because we aren't like that anymore doesn't mean much at all. So don't worry." With that, he leaned closer to Romano, embracing him in a hug that others would question as loving instead of friendly.

A hand reached out from behind, tapping the Brit and making him completely shaken. It was only Sealand, his sailor hat in hand with its tassel misplaced. "Onii-sama! What's with- "

The twelve year old was thoroughly cut off as his older brother clasped his hand and led them out of the room to the bathroom, leaving Romano utterly alone. The sounds of Sealand's interrogating words echoed throughout the small area, not giving the other man a chance to speak. "If you have a lover or something, you could tell me! You guys must seriously be doing it kind of rough, don't you think?" Sealand said loudly, making the other blush and look away. "No, I'm alright. I just had an accident. Don't tell our kin, ok? I'd hate to see them worry. Hopefully, one day, I could fully explain." And with that short, but meaningful conversation, they turned sharply out of the secluded room and swiftly walked to the meeting, England only having one thing on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Romano had made his way to his chair, since Russia and China had began to discuss whatever Romano apparently didn't care about. All that was on his mind was how his ex-lover had ever sprouted such injuries. Arthur, never being much of a liar, had told a very unbelievable tale, and Romano had to sadly accept this.

_He always told me everything. Until now. But I can't help but wonder if someone did this to him. Or if he did it to himself. Or if... _ Romano's mind continued to wonder, while his hands did somewhat of a dance on the table. Prussia, sitting on the right of him glanced at Romano strangely.

The Prussian knew he had no right attending the meeting, but loved to hear other nations make complete fools of himself, of course, that including America, and his too responsible to not be a Japanese robot of a brother, West.

Absentmindedly, the Italian couldn't resist the urge to glance at England for the umpteenth time. Little did he know that England was scolding himself for lying to everyone he cared about, and for easily becoming bait for his newly announced brother.

His face showed little interest, even when Seychelles was now discussing the positive views about the United Kingdom itself and how it would help the rise of money flow to other nations that decide to become its alley. Thin fingers drifted every once in a while to his wrist, where the first wound was created by a certain older brother. Emerald irises glanced up, only to notice Scotland staring with full intensity, not glancing away even when he was caught.

XXX

Arriving at home, Arthur was pleased to see that Allistor was nowhere near. He was also quite worried for the other, but shook that thought away, remembering the things the older had done to him. Saying hi and bye to Wales, Ireland, Wy, and Sealand, he decided to leave to find Scotland. His younger siblings, along with every other country or nation who saw him or heard the repulsive rumors that day, were worried to death, but kept it to themselves, both solemnly swearing to protect him no matter what. As for the troubled fellow that was the talk of the day, he had things he needed to settle immediately, before anything got too out of hand.

XXX

The crackling of leaves beneath his brown boots left small imprints across the ground, as his search for his complicated brother was becoming truly unsuccessful. Suddenly, a noise had made itself known from the mist, and branches creaked and fell onto the grassed strewn area, leaving the man with large eyebrows terrified. Fog had risen above his head, scaring him when the branches looked like evil humans arising from the ground to haunt him.

Cold hands clasped onto his mouth, bringing him to the ground. Small gasps of breath occurred when Romano revealed his identity to the confused Englishmen. England glared at the man, wondering why he would do such a thing. Didn't he know that he had the guts to kill anyone who seemed to be even a trace of sudden danger?

"S-Sorry… I had to follow you just to make sure you didn't get into any trouble. My mind was racing in the meeting today, because I had to figure out how you got those wounds. Self-inflicting pain would be impossible since those marks on your neck seemed to be bite marks. I doubt you're dating someone, so I assumed a stalker attacked you and raped you. I figured that if I followed you, I can meet the person and kill him so that you could be safe! Unless he's like buff and/or creepy, then I would probably call the police….Hehe… Stupid, huh?"

The Italian couldn't help but blush at his rambling, and hoped God would stop it before it truly embarrassed him.

England asked, "You really planned all that to help me? Even half-way risking your life for me? I owe you, you know that? You're the best friend I could possibly ask for!"

His dazzling smile made the other almost stop his constant breathing. Not to mention the slight blush eminent on his face that gave him the most adorable appearance. Hugging him for his selfless act was the only way he could think of completely showing him his gratitude. It would have lasted longer if Romano hadn't noticed his half-brother's signature shoes make their way towards the two.

"S-Scotland…" Just by hearing the one hugging him mutter that word, England immediately got up and turned to face the man who made all these rumors and worries occur in the first place.

Without even bothering to turn around, England commanded Romano to leave. Romano refused, slightly surprised by the gruffness that was amplified in his ex-lover's voice. It truly terrified him.

"You should probably do what he says, kid. I wouldn't want to see someone so innocent to get hurt." Scotland grinned at the man behind England, his eyes glaring and piercing into the other's soul.

With a simple, "Call me" aimed at Arthur, Romano headed off slowly, honestly wondering if he happened to make the right choice.


	3. Chapter 3

Leaves scattered and danced hastily around the two, as the air suddenly seemed to get a lot colder.

"Look… I have no idea why that loser-I mean- Romano decided to come to the woods for you, but it's really starting to piss me off. You're supposed to love me, right? Because…"

Scotland looked away, blushing severely and looking quite sincere and honest to England.

"Because I love you…"

Those last three words were like a cold ice shard slowly jabbing its way into England's unwilling heart. Didn't Scotland realize that he didn't wish for things to end up this way? His true desires would be to run away with Allistor and not have to face the day's challenges and to just be with the one he truly cared for.

"Allistor… Do you want to know the real reason why I decide not to reveal our previous status together?" He glanced meekly at the taller man, watching closely as the other's eyes widened a tad and how his red locks bounced a bit when he nodded slightly.

"Well, it's due to the fact that one of my brothers has a huge crush on you and I couldn't bear the thought of having things at home rough and uncomfortable. Plus, I don't really get why he would feel that way, since you always snore when you sleep, and smack when you eat, and yawn inappropriately whenever America or France talk about nothing at all…"

Even though the blonde did not want to admit it, those things he listed about his "brother" were to him, undeniably adorable and irresistible.

Scotland had figured that out easily when he couldn't help but spot the red color spreading across the other's face.

"Arthur…why are you rejecting me so? You know we have chemistry. You know it will hurt you to continue this charade any further. You can't deny it. The feelings…are…there…" The tall ginger whispered the last phrase barely audible as he leaned in hesitantly to kiss the only one in the world that matters to him more than anyone else. And to his surprise, Arthur didn't move out of the way, but actually welcomed the much needed reassuring speech and kiss that followed after.

XXX

The smell of fresh strawberries enveloped England as he awoke from his somewhat peaceful rest. For a moment, he almost wondered where exactly he was located, fearing the worst instantly. But then realization hit him like a rock and he saw Allistor sitting at a desk, typing rapidly on his laptop.

Memories of the two wrapped up in the bed sheets finally hit home and he discovered why it smelled of the sweet fruit when he saw the bottle of lube resting on the table nearby.

His face blushed and he cursed himself for being so easily taken and seduced like how he was hours ago. Especially since he had the audacity to sleep right after the questionable events.

The never ending shifting in the bed alerted the man on the laptop to turn around quickly in his swivel chair.

"Hmph. So, you're up. So tell me... Was the real reason why you slept with me was because of your love for me," He paused a bit, allowing the faint blush that crept mysteriously on his features to fade away.

"Or because you were so horny that I was only used for your so-called pleasure? I guess that's what all sluts do, right, Arthur? So, who's next? You move around with different people all the time! I doubt any of the other people you "dated"" He air-quoted that word to show his annoyance and jealousy, "matter to you anyways. You know what; I guess you're just like me. Cold, heartless, sadistic, and borderline insane. No wonder you happen to be so drawn to me… Even if we are newly related… Ha! You sick bastard!"

At that remark, the "bastard" in question had already got up, with at least his pants on, and roughly slapped the man who had the balls to insult him in such a vulgar manner.

"How nice of you to notice how much I like it rough! Now… where were we?"

Before Arthur even had a chance to notice where this situation was heading, Scotland had already ceased the other's face and began to kiss it. Honestly, Scotland was not very surprised when England tried to fight back, but he released the kiss and started it over again, liking the reaction of lust that overcame the other's face.

Not before long, two tongues battled each other for sheer dominance, not one of them quite in the middle of winning, but the both of them drowning in pleasure. Arthur was slowly about to submit to the other, and Scotland's wandering hand soon made its way to the blonde's open fly. England flinched when he felt a cold hand make contact with his groin, and did so even more when he heard his cell vibrate.

In total guilt and shock mode, England moved away from the other and retrieved his cellular device from his back pocket, sighing in relief since it was still there. The name "Gilbert" graced the screen, and with a grimace, he flipped open the phone to hear a shrill greeting from the leader of Prussia himself.

"Hey! Where are you, Iggy-chan? The meeting started two hours ago! Something up? You're never late! You actually tend to get here an hour earlier. And the weirdest thing of all is that the only ones not here are you and Scotty! That just amplifies the rumors about you two even more! Are you guys' together right now? Or am I interrupting you two swapping spit?"

The obnoxiousness was utterly getting on Arthur's nerves and he wondered why he ever made the faithful choice of dating him.

"I-It's not like that, Gilbert! It's honestly a rare coincidence!" Actually it's not. Even though to anyone else, Scotland looks like he couldn't care less about going to meeting, but looks could apparently be deceiving.

Prussia stated loudly, "That doesn't sound very believable to me, Iggy-chan! ~ Anyhoo, come here already. We'll be on break in ten minutes so that you two can sneak in undetected. Bye~"

Gilbert hung up abruptly, staring at the amused and curious faces that were yearning to hear the whole conversation instead of the tidbits Prussia was saying. Being the prankster that he is, he decided to completely interrupt the whole meeting by talking rudely in front of them all. There really hadn't been any gossip going around so he figured that this seven minute call would be enough to amp things up a bit.

And by the stony and envious expression on the usually so calm Kiku Honda, he knew that hell would soon break lose.

Meanwhile, Romano was literally having a mental breakdown and was contemplating all of the scenarios that could be the reason that his ex-boyfriend wasn't in attendance. _No! This can't be! The fact that those two would be together? What if Scotland's forcing him right now? And that Arthur's actually enjoying it? "A-Ah…. Allistor…again…" "Mwahahahah take that, Romano!" I would just die… _With a heavy sigh, he slammed his head against the table and muttered incoherent words as a few nations by him asked if he was breathing well.

"Yo, Mr. Honda? Weren't you, like, in the middle of saying something?"

Black hair jumped slightly when Japan remembered the prepping he did the other night and how he repeated his speech at least ten times to make sure he wouldn't make a complete fool of himself. Too bad that couldn't be avoided.

His mind kept wandering to the blonde that actually took time out of his usually hectic day to attempt to at least comprehend his language, instead of nodding and pretending to understand. One word, England, could completely send him in a whirlpool of happy flashbacks between the two. So instead of reminiscing on these moments, the Asian man stuttered greatly, trying to remember where he left off and what exactly he was intent on discussing.

"Ahh…Hai! Do you remember what I was elaborating, perhaps?"

He directed the question to Poland, the young man who asked him the somewhat grammatically correct question.

"Hmm? Oh, I have no clue! Wasn't really paying attention. You do tend to drone on, no offense," stating Poland, oblivious just as everyone else, to the anger boiling inside the stressed Japanese man.

Luckily, he managed to keep his facial features looking calm and unaffected. When asked how he did this, he would simply say that it's an ancient Japanese secret.

Thanks to Japan's unlimited amount of luck, Greece got up from his seat and resumed what Japan was lecturing about, whispering for Japan to take a short break and calm down. His cat loving friend must have detected the amount of stress that was coursing through his body. So did China, but hey, nobody believed him, since he claims to be over 100 years old.

At a quick pace, the short man exited out of the meeting room and headed for the bathroom. He bent down and guided a clear liquid to land promptly on his face. The water did wonders for calming him down, but his worries never did wash away. Were England and Scotland sleeping together? Japan wondered about that particular subject, not really paying close attention to the time…

XXX

After the short phone call he received from Prussia, England wanted to convince Scotland to go with him to the meeting. "Come on, Allistor! It's not like you have anything better to do!" His futile pleads did nothing for the blonde and the red head continued to stare blankly at the monitor screen.

"Yes, I do. I plan on watching large quantities of porn. Do you mind?" The one-track mind of the Scottish fellow searched for dirty videos of redheads and blondes doing it. _Hopefully, I can find some really sexy bondage, _he thought. _Sadly, Arthur doesn't really like that stuff. What a shame, really._

After some thinking, Allistor smirked and asked the other what he would do for him in return if he decided to obey him.

"…What do you want me to do?"

"Wear whatever I tell you to."

Scotland's answer came unhesitant, knowing that his step-brother would easily give in.

"Fine, as long as it's not dirty! Man, I've never been this late before! Just what exactly do you think will happen to my precious reputation?"

As they walked swiftly outside, uniforms on their lean and fit bodies, Allistor answered, "You'll be fine. None of that truly matters. Most people only pay attention to you because you're damn sexy. Plus, when you're sometimes nervous up there, you tend to look turned on. I've noticed that it's caused boners… Didn't you wonder why they held their papers and books near their groin? Well, now you know, chap! No need to thank me. Just tell me what size you think you wear in women's."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Just so I don't happen to leave my wonderful readers hanging in the story, I decided to add the…**_

_**ENGLAND'S EX-LOVER'S STATS**_

**Scotland:**

_Role in relationship:_ Seme

_Dating Period:_ 2 weeks

_Special feature England likes:_ His forcefulness and his reasons for hiding his true emotions

_Relationship now:_ On and off lovers; they share a confusing and melancholy past together

**Prussia:**

_Role in relationship:_ Seme

_Dating Period:_ 1 month and 2 weeks

_Special feature England likes:_ His playfulness and his ability to obtain the fun side from him

_Relationship now:_ Semi-friends and currently enjoy making fun of each other

**Netherlands: **

_Role in relationship:_ Seme

_Dating Period:_ 2 months and 2 weeks

_Special feature England likes:_ His calmness and charm

_Relationship now:_ Best friends even after the unexplained breakup; has some awkward silences once in a while; despite that fact, they meet up a lot, Netherlands visiting his house often

**Romano:**

_Role in relationship:_ Uke

_Dating Period:_ 2 months and 3 weeks

_Special feature England likes:_ How cute he is during sex and how he happens to be tsundere

_Relationship now:_ Friends who seem very close; awkward silences happen more and more lately; they often get together to chat, but the meetings are quite short sometimes

**Spain:**

_Role in relationship:_ Seme

_Dating Period:_ 3 months and 2 weeks

_Special feature England likes:_ His constant compliments and his laidback attitude

_Relationship now:_ Friends who have no awkward silences, just random babbles; they look forward to meeting up with each other but claim to be busy

_**Special Facts:**_

_Romano is the only uke that England has dated that has had an effect on him emotionally_

_Netherlands was the only person who was originally close friends with England before dating_

_Spain and England's relationship was the longest and most successful_

_Prussia and Netherlands are tied for who is the best in bed_

_Scotland was the only one England secretly dated in the past_

_**Now, back to the story!**_

Once the two arrived at their destination, they split up, Scotland looking for some people to irritate (preferably a certain Romano) and England racing to the meeting room, trying desperately to avoid the lingering stares that greeted him as soon as he stepped inside the massive building.

_Great, _he thought. _I guess I can search for some leftover documents so that I can see what exactly they were reviewing so that I don't embarrass myself later on. Since I apparently turn people on…_

The preoccupied Englishman did not hear the steps of a familiar person, so when he felt someone grab his shoulder tightly, he went berserk. He grabbed an arm and flung it, making a figure collide with the tiled floor.

"Ouch, Arthur… I don't know if I should be freaked out or excited…"

Spain got up with the help of his ex-boyfriend, while the ex-lover continued to spill out unneeded apologies.

"Sorry, Antonio! I'm a little paranoid. Why did you grab me like that anyway? I thought you were Alli-"

The smile that practically lived on Spain's face slowly died when he heard Arthur almost mention Scotland's name. What could he possibly have liked in Allistor?

"I just can't understand this at all, Arthur. How can you even have feelings with this guy still? After all, isn't he your step-brother now? Wouldn't that be some sort of incest?" Spain continued spilling out his feelings, not even noticing the other's shock when he had let go of is "carefree" charade. The only thing that inhabited his mind was the safety of the Brit standing bewildered in front of him. He had only heard rumors foretelling the anger that Scotland has deep inside him, practically making him avoid any contact with the man.

Not hearing all the raging emotions flooding the Spanish man's mind, Arthur pondered how he had acquired this information he hadn't uttered to anyone but his relatives. That was when his irises caught sight of the room across from them, open, allowing Arthur to view its precious contents. He managed to glance and find manila folders tossed and left disheveled on its floors. In shock, he glanced at Antonio, disbelief growing entirely on his usually trusting face.

"Why did you do that?" He pointed wildly at the slightly ajar door across the hallway. "I never thought you would even think of doing something this bizarre! You do realize they could... delete you forever if they found out you went through everyone's secret files, right?" He blurted out whatever words he could to show the man in front of him just how crazy he believed him to be.

"Well, I technically was searching for yours in particular so…." He laughed nervously, scratching his head and casting his eyes downward, trying to avoid the burning gaze from England. The discussion continued from there, England telling him just how easily they would choose to replace him for another significant "creation." Only he truly knows just how cruel these people, the government, truly were. After all, he had faced them up close and personal. And not in any way others would want…

Once he had lectured the poor man long enough, England decided they should just move on to lighter matters instead of focusing on this downcast subject. He started off by asking just why Spain had looked for him in such a manner in the first place.

"O-Oh… I wanted to give you this." He smiled wide with a blush lingering on his ever-present features, his nature of kindness returning quickly.

Bemused, the so-called gentleman took the small piece of laminated paper from his hands. He turned it over many times, his face lighting up almost immediately. In his hands was a ticket for a theme park filled with rides, games, and great food. Smiling and holding the brightly colored ticket in one hand, he raised both arms up and gave Spain a huge bear hug.

They hugged for what seemed like forever until England shouted: "This is great! I had no idea you wanted to spend more time with me! Now we can be closer friends." The hugging ceased when it started to become only one-sided.

Spain couldn't believe what he just heard. Didn't Arthur realize that it would be a date? He knew deep down that even though England and Scotland broke up for reasons unknown, that Arthur still harbored feelings for the red-headed brute. That was the main reason why he decided to make plans with the blonde. He hoped that he would forget Scotland entirely and only have eyes for him.

He sighed and listened as England proposed that they get some tea later to celebrate. Perhaps his dream will come true, as long as Arthur's assumption doesn't get in the way.

Since the meetings for the day were officially over, he and Arthur walked to a cake shop and ordered some sweet tea with pastries on the side. Thanks to them, hearty laughter had begun to fill the room, making everyone inside be in a better mood.

At that moment, Spain had realized something he'd been questioning for a long time now, but he knows the answer now. He was in love.

**Sorry if the chapter this time was too short. I promise that the next one will be fairly long and detailed. The two will soon go on a date and a new non-Hetalia character will be introduced. And yes, to add as much angst to this as possible, he will appear somewhat nice, but have an ulterior motive. So yeah, he's pretty evil.**

**I do still have some doubts on whether I should allow this new character, which is not a nation, to debut. It might confuse the readers, but I doubt it. You guys are pretty smart, right? He will actually play a pretty big role in the story for quite a few chapters, so leaving him out may leave this story with a whole bunch of blanks.**

**I do have a few questions on how this character should be. I have his personality, occupation, and age down pact. As for his appearance, I have no idea if I should make him attractive or not. Below is a character chart on the head of the world government, General Victor Calloway.**

**Full Name:** Victor N. Calloway

**Occupation:** General for the world's secret government

**Age:** 38

**Height:** 6'2"

**Hair Color:** Dark Brown

**Eye Color:** Pale Blue

**Personality:** Very forward and tends to act perverted in many to all situations

**Likes:** Young people, bossing others around, and seeing others in pain

**Dislikes:** People his age and older, getting told what to do, and being in pain himself

**Special Facts:** Many are intimidated by him and try to avoid him. Anyone near him for too long is probably subject to sexual harassment. Despite his rants and looks, he is actually well educated, which is why he rules over all of the government, and secretly, many parts of the world. His favorite nation is England.

_**Here are a few things I need help with you!**_

_-Should he be attractive, or totally creepy?_

_-Where should his headquarters be located?_

_-Should he know many nations or just a select few? (I'm guessing just a few)_


	5. Chapter 5

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Arthur had stopped in mid-step to the front door, nervously glancing at Scotland. Knowing his nature, he had thought it would be best to not alert the red-head about his plans with Spain. The Scottish man has always had a past of getting to jealous, and England had rather not cross that path once again.

Scotland had already made his way in front of the door, crossing his arms. Arthur then knew that he wouldn't be able to leave, unless he explained himself.

"Sorry I didn't tell you this, but I'm going to an amusement park with Antonio. No need to worry, we're just going as friends, and nothing more."

Arthur could tell that the taller man did not believe him, when he glanced at his attire. He was unusually dressed cute that day, wearing his navy blue sweater that hung off his shoulders (which showed a lot of skin) and some tight gray skinny jeans.

"Well then, you do remember how you owe me one favor, correct? I want it now."

His hands were gripped together, held by Scotland's strong hands. As soon as Allistor had begun the process of taking off Arthur's clothes, England had finally realized why the man had asked him strange questions in the first place. Wondering what to do, Arthur had spotted a frilly black and pink maid outfit behind Allistor's back. Before he knew it, he was wearing the lewd outfit of choice, and was blushing like mad. Noticing his face, Scotland had started laughing and groping him at the same time, as if that was possible.

"Okay, okay. You've had your fun. Now can you help me take this off so that I can be outside soon? Antonio is probably already here now, since I told him to pick me up."

"No can do, sweetheart. You agreed to do what I told you, and I want you to wear this for the whole day. No exceptions. With this, you'll see that that freak only wants to be near you, so he can do this…" Scotland lunged forward and kissed the blonde roughly, grabbing his ass without delay.

The assaults would have continued, unless the two haven't heard the faint honking noise coming from outside. Apparently, Spain had arrived ten minutes early to pick England up.

"Screw you, Allistor." And with a crude hand gesture towards his step-brother, the Englishmen had put on his long brown coat over the dress, and had made it outside, buttoning the jacket as he made his way down the steps.

As soon as Arthur had entered the vehicle, Antonio had immediately started asking him questions.

"What's that you got under there?" With a quick maneuver using his fingers, he had found a way to undo all of his buttons in seconds, revealing the outfit.

"W-wow, Arthur. You didn't have to do all this…" He continued his gaze up and down the skinny man's body, not fully aware of the growing tsundere anger in the blonde. Pushing his luck too much, the Spanish man had tried to make a pass at him, by sliding his fingers on Arthur's exposed thighs.

"Knock it off, you git!" With an easy shove to the face, Arthur had managed to get Spain off of him, setting him back in his seat. "Can we just leave now? I can feel Allistor's stare in the window."

Due to England's command, the two of them set off to their destination. Spain watched in glee as Arthur was glancing around, clearly awestruck and not himself. Bright pastel colors had flooded the immense area, bringing back people of other times, to a happier place. Many rides adorned the area, plus some festival games and little shops, as well.

Using what techniques France had taught him, he had told England to hold his hand so that they wouldn't get separated in the crowd. The blonde hesitantly did so, as he tried to ignore the fact that everyone was staring at him and his outfit. He couldn't even recall how many times exactly he was groped in the last twenty minutes. The only thing he wanted to focus on was Spain, who surprisingly was the highlight of his day.

XXX

England sighed dramatically as he continued shelving various papers, while Germany continued about, droning on about things no one really cares about. All could have stayed peaceful, but a loud noise had entered the room as the door slammed against the wall. In the doorway, was a henchman from the government, and after leafing through some papers in his hand, he gazed coldly around the room. His eyes stopped seemingly on the wall, as if not to be any more nervous than he already was. Not giving a reason, he had ordered all nations to enter the assembly hall immediately. Obviously, not a good sign.

The nations walked at a slow pace, not fully eager on hearing whatever news that General Calloway had to announce. They were usually things about upgrading said countries to be more human-like by the means of vaccines. Arthur, like the others, was growing tired of the large needles every few months, and hoped they would hurry up and become godly already. Full of his own thoughts, he hadn't noticed Spain running up beside him.

"Crap, Arthur, I'm so screwed." Britain had known what he meant, even without further explanation. The Brit hadn't even thought of the slight chance that this meeting could be due to that. He tried to reassure the taller man, but didn't succeed at all. The maroon doors beckoned them to enter, and they all sat down, their fingers tapping softly on their legs.

Murmurs were in the room clearly, until General Calloway had walked on to the stage. Once he had reached the podium, he scanned the audience, his eyes resting on Arthur. He almost laughed when he caught his blush, and had watched the blonde squirm in his seat.

"Sorry to have interrupted your work, ladies and gentlemen, but an important occurrence has come to light. I wonder if any of you have noticed that one certain room in particular has been hacked. Not just any room, of course." The tall man had paused for a moment, knowing that he has everyone's attention now. "The room, which keeps all of your secrets locked up and safe. Don't worry; it wasn't a mere human who had opened such a place. No, it is one of your own. The reason why I summoned you all here is to find the culprit. He or she will be put under my punishment, and I know you all would rather not take the blame for one person and put this on yourselves. Now, I want the perpetrator to come up and show himself. I will give you ten seconds since I don't like to wait. 10…9…8…" Calloway smirked, knowing that he had full control.

Meanwhile, nations nervously glance at one another, others threatening suspects to stand. Arthur knew what punishment he would put on a person, for he was one of them. Calloway was only a pervert, using others as his personal toys. If England knew one thing for sure, it was that he wouldn't want Spain to visit the same long road of sexual harassment that he had faced.

"It was me, General Calloway, sir." Gasps filled the general's ears as Britain had spoken aloud. The green-eyed blonde had made his way up the stage, hearing words of disbelief and shock from his friends, peers, and Calloway himself.

As he and Calloway had left the stage through the curtains on the side, Calloway had shook his head and muttered, "And here I thought you were better than the others. Was I wrong?"

He had stopped Britain backstage and gripped the smaller man's shoulders, leaning in provocatively. "Then again, I do like naughty little boys…" Arthur shuddered at the comment as he was being pushed against the wall. He had stopped the older man's advances, fearing that other humans would be around to see.

Understanding, Calloway had loosened his grip and had allowed his hands to fall back to his side.

"You're right. It would be best to finish this somewhere more private, like my office, or my house. Whichever you prefer. Either way, I would like to take you on a date, and I'm sure you'll say yes. After all, you don't have much of a choice."

**Sorry for such a long wait, you guys. By the way, I think this was probably my worst chapter yet. I promise my next will be better and updated quicker, since I have great plans for it. **

**Thanks, and please continue to support me!**


End file.
